1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage bags and, more particularly, to a storage bag for storing the top boot cover of a convertible automobile.
2. Description of the Background
Convertible top boots are very expensive components of most convertible automobiles. Convertible boots are used to cover the folded convertible top stack when it is down. Many boot covers are constructed of a soft flexible vinyl or cloth fabric that is very susceptible to damage (i.e., cuts, tears, staining). In some cases these boots covers are expanding, and they have an internal spring mechanism and semi-rigid side panels.
Unfortunately, automotive manufacturers make no provision of how to store an unused boot when the top is up. The expanding boot covers can consume the entire rear passenger seating or most of the limited trunk space. Either way, the boot cover is susceptible to considerable damage from passengers or cargo, and the smallest cuts, tears or staining can mean expensive repairs or replacement.
It would be greatly advantageous to design a means to safely and securely store the boot cover, an expensive component when it is not installed.
Prior efforts to accomplish the foregoing are scarce. U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,006 to Wagner discloses a flexible automobile boot and a storage bag (50, FIG. 3) for the boot. After being removed from the vehicle, the boot is bent from its U shape to an enclosed shape. A flap of the bag is opened to insert the enclosed boot assembly for compact storage. However, the Wagner ""006 device is described generally as a bag with a flap closure. No consideration is given to the design details, dimensions, pattern cut and assembly all of which are essential to ensure that the bag provides adequate protection.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide a boot cover storage bag that reliably holds and protects the boot by virtue of the following: (1) dimensions that are particularly configured to protectively encase a boot; (2) a pattern cut and assembly including top, end, and sidewall structure (not shown in Wagner ""006) that provides a snug fit without unduly compressing and disfiguring the boot; (3) the combination of a particular handle on a flexible bag to improve the grip of the sidewalls of the bag on the boot when carried, thus reducing the risk of having the boot shift in the bag and become compressed or disfigured; and (4) a flexible material that specifically enhances both function and utility.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a custom fitted convertible boot storage bag which is particularly configured to safely and securely store the boot cover when it is not installed.
It is another object to provide a convertible boot storage bag which stores the boot cover in a compact configuration which is custom fitted for convenient and unobtrusive storage in the trunk or passenger compartment by being particularly configured for the application.
It is another object to provide a convertible boot storage bag which protects the boot cover from damage, yet provides for quick and easy insertion and removal of the boot cover for storage.
It is another object to provide a convertible boot storage bag which provides for quick and easy storage and removal of the boot storage bag from the particular automative application.
According to the present invention, the above-described and other objects are accomplished by providing a convertible boot storage bag for a convertible top boot cover. The boot storage bag is designed to protectively store a flexible boot cover in a compact easily managed package that minimizes the consumption of limited storage space. The boot storage bag is preferably of a durable material (i.e. vinyl fabric, vinyl backed woven polyester fabric, leather, etc.) construction, and has a tailored elongated rectangular shape that is particularly configured to easily constrain the convertible boot when it is folded and placed inside. The particularly configured shape and the associated paneled structure of the boot storage bag provides a snug fit without unduly compressing and disfiguring the boot cover. The elongated rectangular shape is closed at one end and coverable at the other by a fold-over main flap, the flap being secured by hook and loop fastening strips. The open end is further secured with two secondary dirt/dust guard flaps that fold under the fold-over main flap. A convenient carrying handle is centrally anchored on the top wall for balanced single handed transport. This carrying handle""s placement on the top of the wall of such a flexible bag further improves the firm grip of the sidewalls of the bag on the boot cover when carried, thus reducing the risk of having the boot cover shift in the bag and become scuffed, compressed, or disfigured. The boot cover is easily inserted into the boot storage bag by tightly folding the boot cover end over end, and by insertion of the boot cover lengthwise into the storage bag. The boot storage bag protects the boot cover fabric from damage, staining or fading while the unused boot cover is either stored in the vehicle during seasonal use, or when the boot cover is stored out of vehicle during cooler weather. The boot storage bag provides for quick and easy insertion and removal of the boot cover. When the boot cover is used, the boot storage bag""s particularly configured paneled structure easily collapses and folds for storage in the vehicle.